In evaluating the performance of a mobile terminal, power consumption is a very important factor because power consumption directly affects the standby time and service life of the mobile terminal.
At present, many services need self-processing and self-maintenance of the mobile terminal, and several common services are listed in the following:
A mobile terminal, in some data services, needs to keep a connection path to achieve data push based on the connection. Here, the mobile terminal keeps a PDP (Packet Data Protocol, Packet Data Protocol) connection for a long time and an address is fixed, which therefore might be tracked. For example, a hacker scans fixed addresses in a network segment and at this time the mobile terminal has to be woken up to process the junk request and then enters into sleep. However, if the frequency of requests reaches a certain degree, it might become difficult for the mobile terminal to enter into sleep, thereby causing an increase to the power consumption of a mobile phone.
When the mobile terminal is in a standby state, to maintain a long connection, a heartbeat needs to be initiated to a server regularly, which also causes a data traffic problem and further causes an increase to the power consumption of the mobile phone.
The firewall technology of the mobile terminal may shield an IP segment and some ports to achieve access denial. However, before the mobile terminal receives and parses a request packet and discards an unusable request packet, the mobile terminal needs to be woken up, which also causes an increase to the power consumption of the mobile phone.
In conclusion, the existing service processing manner increases the power consumption of a mobile terminal and reduces the standby time and service life of a mobile terminal.